


A Wolf in the Dark

by rebonae



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebonae/pseuds/rebonae
Summary: Prompt: “Don’t be scared of me. I promise I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to take you somewhere better.”Written for the ACIV fic.





	A Wolf in the Dark

Ode hides in a tool closet behind the plantation’s shack, adrenaline pumping wildly through her veins, to the point where she becomes nauseated. Ode grows pale in the suffocating summer air the longer she ruminates on she’s done and what punishment will befall her. The nausea worsens as she pictures the guard captain finding her, and she trembles at the thought of his hands on her arms holding her in place as he flogs her. Faintly, over the beat of her heart in her ears and over the thick wall of Torres’s plantation, she can hear the sound of people being beaten, and she whimpers in the dark.

_ I should have never helped this man _ , she thinks, sinking to the ground, a quiet wail escaping her. Ode clutches her mouth, leaning against the back of the closet, shaking, praying, waiting.

All is silent. She hears nothing, save for the creaking of the closet as she shifts inside, but she doesn’t dare peak out to see what has happened. She fears if the man did not succeed that he would be dead (yet there’s a small part of her that hopes he is), and if he is dead then she will be, too. If he lives, he promised her freedom; to unlock the chains that bind her to Torres, take her away from the estate, and let her live in relative peace wherever she may find herself. The temptation alone was too appealing, too sweet, and despite the barest hint of bitterness reflected in his eyes she found herself accepting his offer of freedom, in exchange for his.

Grass crunches nearby, and Ode gasps, thinking she’s caught, and raises her arms above her head when the closet doors swing open.

“Don’t be scared of me.”

_ He lives, _ Ode thinks. She looks past her arms to see his silhouette crouching before her.

“I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to take you somewhere better,” the man says in that strange accent of his.

Ode stares in response, baffled.

“Didn’t think a prisoner would uphold his promise, eh?” he scoffs playfully, but Ode doesn’t read it that way.

“I’m here to take you somewhere better. You won’t find yourself in chains again.”

The man stands and offers her his hand. The slave continues to stare back.

“Come now, up you get. If we are to leave without being caught, we must go now. There are a few merchants” the way he said merchants made her skin crawl “departing at first light tomorrow.”

Ode pushes herself off the ground, not without the help of the man, and she looks at him with a frown on her face. The man raises his brows in turn.

“I wouldn’t turn you in to another slave ship, if that’s what you think. You held up your end of the deal, and I will uphold mine--”

The toll of the guard’s bell rang through the night, alerting any nearby patrolmen. The angry shouts of Spaniards yards carry through the night air from yards away.

The only warning Ode received was a grave look from the man, followed by one command.

“Follow me.”


End file.
